Misunderstanding
by Aizen's Bitch Curl
Summary: Yuma discovers some hidden files in Astral's documents. AstralxYuma ONESHOT YAOI


Astral floated around the outside of Yuma's door. He could hear someone else muttering and Yuma occasionally yelling for the person inside to "Hurry up!"

"Yuma, what are you doing there?" Astral asked. "And who is in there with you?"

"Shutup! Yuma yelled back. "Get lost, you wanna-be sun!" Astral only looked at the door. "I want to be the Sun? Yuma, If I was the Sun, and right where I am now...then the Earth would be turned to ashes, seeing as your science teacher said that-"

"It was a figure of speech you dumb nut!" Astral quirked his eye. "But a nut is a food, according to you. So how can food be dumb?"

"JUST SHUT UP, ASTRAL!" Astral quieted down. "Observation number 1: Humans get very agitated when being disturbed doing something very important. I must remember that." Astral said to himself.

"Are you almost finished yet?!" Yuma whispered harshly, not risking another "metaphor/literal" conversation with Astral. "I'm almost done." Caswell cursed silently under his breathe as his fingers blazed over the keyboard. A bar appeared on his screen and loaded, then the word ERROR appeared on his screen. "Damn!" Caswell said. "In the end, this was futile."

"Try again! I'm not payin' you my sister's 3 piggy banks for this!"

"Sorry, but the encryption code is mind boggling. There are also 10 passwords, also locked in encrptions. This is going to take all night, which I don't have!"

"Oh come on!"

You see, when Yuma was fiddling with his necklace that linked him to Astral, he fell off his bed and the necklace broke. Yuma was crying like crazy, thinking he'd lost Astral forever, but instead, the tip broke off. It revealed a USB port. So Yuma called Caswell over to to see what was on it, but it was proving hard to get into it's files.

"Wait! Wait!" Caswell shouted. "Everytime I break a code. The encryption to the next password gets weaker and easier! In the end, this was going my way!"

In the course of 30 minutes, Caswell had access to all files on the necklace. "Yes!" Yuma said and pushed Caswell away from the computer and threw him out of the room. Yuma then locked the door. "Hey wait! I found the way to the files. I could at least look at them!" Caswell banged on the door.

"No!"

"But it's my computer!"

"I don't care! Now shutup!"

Yuma turned to the computer. There was a few files. Only one Yuma could understand was "Observations". Yuma clicked on it and Microsoft Word Ultimate appeared on the screen. "Hm?" Yuma, slowly started to read. They were observations that Astral made of Yuma and other humans. Yuma scrolled down and started to read to the stuff Astral subconsciously wrote.

_Observations for Day 45_

_#1- Human males tend to get sexually arroused when staring at females with lesser and lesser clothing._

_#2- Human males tend to get agressive towards the females with lesser and lesser clothing._

_#3-If the human male has other males is with the same want for the other female, they will force their reproductive systems inside the female._

_#4-Females have many "holes"._

_#5 If the men...stab her enough...a white substance will shoot out of their reproductive systems. Is this how they impregnate the females to make offspring? Interesting._

_#6-...I do not know why females attracts males like these. Why dress in this clothing? The female seemed in distress when the males forced themselves on her. Or did she like it? Is this a way of getting the female pregnate? But there are millions of humans. Why make more?_

_#7- The female had a defense mechanism...What is pepper spray? _

_#8- Yuma must have reached this period called "puberty". I see him constantly rubbing his reproductive system. A white substance came out of him, also._

_#9- Yuma has one hole compared the female's two holes._

_#10- If you press the hole, Yuma moans._

_#11- If you insert objects in the hole, Yuma's reproductive system activates._

_#12- If you continously insert the object inside and out, Yuma moans loudly, rocks his hips, and then...the white substance comes out._

_#13- I find myself...wanting to do it again to him. I do so. I find myself...excited?...no...aroused?...This is most disturbing and interesting. I wish...to...put my reproductive system inside...his hole..._

_#14-...I don't know what to say...I am...not satisfied. I need more...Yuma...you wrap so tightly around me...I released my white substance inside you...does it feel good? Why...am I acting like this? What's wrong with me?_

_#15- It's nearly morning and I still can't pull out of him. I don't think Yuma would agree with the situation...so I lift off him and get some towel to clean him up..._

_**Oberservations for Day 45 complete**_

Yuma looked at the screen with horror on his face. "Ah..." Yuma fidgeted around the makeshift bed. He then let out a scream and ran out of the room after ripping the necklace from the computer. He hit Caswell with the door. "YOU RAPED MEEEEEE!" he screamed in Astral's surprised face. "YOU RAPED ME! OH MY GOOOOOOOOOOOOD!" Yuma ran down the hallway screaming. Caswell shouted after him, "WHERE ARE YOU GOING?! WHAT HAPPENED?!"

And when they both disappeared down the street, Astral smirked.

"This is what you get when you go through my personal files, Yuma."


End file.
